Family Gibbs meets professor Snape
by DevParo
Summary: Family Gibbs: Father Jethro and mother Jenny (NCIS special agents) have three kids: 10 years old twins Tony and Ziva and 4 years old Abby. Older kids go to elementary school where professor Snape teaches Physics. Type of story: Everyday life, Family fluff DISCLAIMER: contains parental discipline and spanking in some chapters.
1. An object at rest stays at rest… my foo

**A/N:** Gibbs family: father Jethro, mother Jenny (both special agents of NCIS), 10 years old twins Tony and Ziva and 4 years old Abby. Tony and Ziva go to elementary school where professor Snape teaches Physics. In later chapters also appear Jethro's parents: grandma Lola and grandpa Jack.

 **WARNING:** The story will contain parental discipline and spanking.

 **Ch.1 An object at rest stays at rest… my foot!**

„Newton's first law of motion… colon… underline that with the red pen…" Professor Snape's deep silky voice echoed trough the classroom. The murmur raised in the classroom while students dag trough their pencil cases in search for red pens or were whispering to ask their companions to land them one.

„Khm!" Professor cleared his throat sternly. That had a desired effect. The classroom sank back into mindful silence. He continued to dictate the definition managing to coordinate words that he is saying with his steady and determinate steps.

„Capital letter… An object at rest… stays at rest…"

 _Damn resting! If the bell does not ring soon, I'll jump out of my skin!" thought 10 years old Ziva. „Damn Physics! We are sitting here for the whole eternity, not allowed to move or speak, and instead we should do some physical activity… That is fun, and also has SOME connections to Physics! God, I hate school! And Physics! Especially Physics!_

„Shush, you idiot!" said her twin brother Tony, kicking her under the desk.

She stared at him with one of her's best _if looks could kill_ looks. The boy anxiously looked behind him. Seeing that professor was too far from them to hear him, he whispered: „Stop sighing so loudly. Everybody can hear you."

„Silence!" Professor's voice sounded like a distant thunder.

Tony's guts tied in the knot. _How could he possibly hear me from down there? And how on Earth is it possible that this man sounds ten times more frightening when he's speaking with his normal voice, then other people when they shout?_

Truly, it was something very intriguing in that silky deep voice that sounded like it's coming from the back of the drain pipe. Not a single student could stay indifferent to it. Some found professor Snape's voice soothing, but most of them felt cold shiver every time professor scolded them or raised his voice.

Ziva tried hard to focus on her writing. She didn't pay much attention to professors explanations between dictations. She couldn't care less. In her mind, she was already at home, in the back yard to be precise, running around and building her beloved tree house.

 _I really should cover it with more leafs to hide it better. Now anyone from the street could see it. And a proper ninja-shelter must be invisible. That's the whole point of the shelter!_ Her train of thoughts was interrupt with one of professor's infamous strict clearing of his throat.

„Take… one paper… each. I expect you… to work in pairs… to solve this… problems. Understood? Nicole! Stop talking! What… did I say?"

„To… um… um… You said to… um…" Chatty student stuttered and blushed.

„If you stayed quiet, young lady… instead of... constantly blathering... you would know… what I just said!"

Everybody in the classroom dropped their heads.

„I'm sorry, sir." Nicole apologized.

Professor continued to explain what the student task was. „First… try to solve this problems… by yourself… and if you don't know how… you are allowed to… QUIETLY… ask the collegue… sitting next to you… for help. Don't even think… about standing up… and walking all over the classroom… you are… only… allowed to console yourself… with the person… right next to you. Understood?"

Unlike his sister, Tony was into Physics. He was very good in calculations, and enjoyed the process of solving problems. He was convinced that one day he will be very important scientist or detective. He will help the humanity by solving problems.

As soon as he got his paper with problems, he started to work on them. In minutes, he was so much absorbed in the task, Ziva thought he looked like a mad man – flipping the pages of the book, writing, calculating, scratching his head, frowning, chewing his pencil…

Ziva blankly stared at her paper, not knowing where to start. Since she wasn't paying attention in the class, she was clueless. And not very eager to find out the answers either. As usual when she was bored, she was imagining herself in the combat against multiple assassins. That was her favorite pastime. However, after a while, she caught professor's disapproval look. Not wanting him to to call her on to read her answers to the whole class, she quickly dropped her head and got down to work. After reading the problem, and setting up the task, she had no idea how to solve it. She pretended for a while that she's thinking very hard… She copyed her brother's „thinking hard" moves… she scratched her head, chew her pencil, poked random keys on her calculator and scribbled something and then erasing it with an annoyed sigh… Anything just to look equally absorbed in the task like the rest of the class.

But after a while, she realized that, compering to Tony's, her paper was obviously empty. Not wanting to catch professor's attention, she decided to copy her brother's answers.

„What's the answer to the first one?" she leant over his paper.

„Shhh. Don't interrupt me now… I'm calculating…" He pushed her not so gently with his elbow.

She instinctively responded by tightly slapping his upper leg. The slap echoed trough the quiet classroom.

„Ouch!" yelled Tony. He intended to return the favor by punching her, but was interrupt by hard slap on the back of his head. Ziva has got one too. Surprised, brother and sister gasped looking at frowning professor. Rubbing their heads, bro and sis went back to work. At least Tony did. All Ziva did was fidgeting and scribbling her name on her notebook page numerous times.

The classroom became quiet again. Only sound was professor Snape's steady pasted footsteps. Ziva had an impression that professor is walking all over her brain. It was so frustrating! When professor passed by their desk, he was not content with Ziva's scribbling in her notebook. Pointing to her scribble he quietly scolded:

"Is that... what you... supposed... to be doing now...young lady?"

Professor Snape's infamous way of talking without raising his voice, but with loads of pauses that force people to really focus on his every word, made Ziva's heart beat faster. Feeling the kick of adrenaline, she shamefully lowered her head in attempt to hide her blushing.

"Answer me."

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Then... do... as you were told."

"Yes, sir." said the girl and rushed to erase her scribbles.

Professor continued his walk, controlling his students' work and occasionally quietly scolding or praising them.

Ziva tried to solve her task one more time, but again unsuccessfully. Frustrated, she looked around the classroom. Other students worked quietly. Is it possible that she is the only person who doesn't know Physics?

She decided to take a look at Tony's paper one more time.

„Don't breathe down my neck, Jeez!" He pushed her away. „Let me finish it first…"

Offended, Ziva pushed his hand back just at the moment he pressed the tip of the pencil back on the paper. The result was thick rough line all over the last line of his calculations. That made Tony so mad, he attempted to slap his sister. But he didn't succeed because she was used to block all kind of kicks and punches. She trained Krav Maga for ages.

They continued to wrestle, and the fuss they were making caught attention of the whole class. The professor gave them a special attention. He rushed to them, rolling his sleeves before grabbing the two rebels by their ears. The kids moaned in pain. Pulling and twisting their ears, he led them before him to the closest corner. He positioned them in the corner, not too close to each other, and made them touch the wall with their noses.

„Don't… move!" the professor roared „And I don't want to hear… another squeak out of you!"

The classroom became eerily quiet. Not only Tony and Ziva, everybody was terrified by professor's loud yelling. Presuming that displeasing professor Snape is the single most dangerous thing a student can do, everybody else in the classroom felt kind of relief they are not in Tony's and Ziva's shoes.

"Keep working, everybody!" yelled annoyed professor to his students "You all have... 10 more minutes... and then we are going to check your answers!"

Everybody quickly obeyed, lowering their heads. Minutes passed in complete silence. Again, the only sound other then pencils writing on papers were professors loud and kind of scary footsteps on the wooden floor. Tony and Ziva were so furious at each other, they would preferably kick each others asses, but they were also too terrified to actually do that. In fact, they were too scared to do anything but breathe. Everybody feared professor Snape, and no one from their class was ever so dumb to get in trouble with the strictest professor in the school. So Tony and Ziva didn't really know what to expect from this punishment. But they were pretty sure they are in deep trouble.


	2. Deeper trouble

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and writting comments! Sorry it took me so long to continue the story… I've been moving and didn't have time. I have cca. 70 pages of this story written in my native toung, I only have to find time to translate it in English. Enjoy, and tell me what you think in the comments!

Ten minutes passed in tense and working atmosphere. Other students were working, professor still walking in annoyingly steady and quite loud manner. The two imps - Tony and Ziva - stood anxiously in their corner.

Loud knock and the squeaking sound made everybody look in the direction of the door. Tony and Ziva were the only two persons who haven't do that. They didn't want to annoy the scary long heared professor even more, so they decided to follow his instructions not to move.

„Good afternoon! Excuse me for interrupting the class…" Started a woman's voice uncertainly.

The newcomer's voice made twins froze solid. They simultanouslly turned their heads towards the door, and widely opened their eyes, stunned. Other students showed their respect to the adult newcomer by standing up from their sits.

„Sit down, everybody!" Ordered the professor before addressing the duo in the corner. „Noses back in the corner… you two!"

All students quickly obeyed.

„Good afternoon… madame…. How can I… help you?"

"My name is Mrs. Gibbs, I'm Tony's and Ziva's mom…" – explained the woman looking at the rows of students in front of her. Not seeing her children among them, she stammered in confusion: „Oh, I'm… I'm sorry… It looks like… I entered the wrong classroom… by… by mistake. I'm so sorry for the obstruction of your class, professor!"

„You are… not… in the wrong classroom, ma'am."

„But… where are my children?"

The classroom become unpleasantly quiet again. Students looked at each other in amusement. If they were in any other class, they would burst into laughter… but they didn't dare to do that in prof. Snape's class. Only ones who were not amused were the twins in the corner. They had hard time deciding what to do. Should they say hello to their mother, or would it be wiser to follow professor's instruction to be quiet?

„Your children… are right here, ma'am… behind… your back." Said the professor calmly.

Surprised, Jenny Gibbs widened her eyes and turned behind her. Recognizing her children, she sighed in obvious displease.

„What have they done again?"

„Nothing… that can't be fixed… with some quiet… corner time." Concluded professor Snape. „Ziva! Tony! Would you… care… to explain… to your mother… what brought you… in this… inglorious position?"

Ziva broke out in cold sweat. Tony bit his lower lip. Both wiggled in discomfort, not sure what to do or say. Finally, Tony faced his mom and professor but couldn't bare their displeased gazes. He lowered his head, feeling heat in his head. He knew he was blushing in front of everybody, and that made him even more insecure.

„We fot…" – mumbled the kid quickly.

Confused, Mrs. Gibbs looked at professor. „I didn't understand. What happened?"

Professor cleared his throat before he scolded:

„Young man… would you… consider… to repeat yourself… clearly enough… so your mother can… understand… what you're saying? Or perhaps…" She pierced Ziva with his gaze. „Would… miss Ziva… like… to tell… your mother… what you did… again… to earn… this punishment?"

Being the one who never could stand the suspense for too long, Ziva spitted out before lowering her head: „We fought, mom."

„You did what?! Again! Incredible! I'm so ashamed right now!"

Tony fought the tears of shame. He was painfully aware that his fellow classmates are witnessing him being scolded… twice!

Ziva was too scared to share her brother's concern. She hated not only that two adults are angry at her, but also the fact that she is in the corner, not able to run away from the danger. Being used to fight or flight, and not being able to do neither at the moment, made her feel panicky. Her heart beat was so loud, that was the only thing she could hear. She did saw her mother's lips move, and her forehead frown, but couldn't understand a single word. The girl swallowed with difficulty.

Tony anxiously looked at her sister. Why isn't she answering?

„Ziva!" yelled out the professor so unexpectedly, everyone jumped in fear. Even Mrs. Gibbs. That had the desired effect. Snaped out of her panic trans, Ziva answered.

„Y…yes, sir?"

„Answer… the question." Instructed professor Snape more calmly.

Ziva glanced at her brother, looking for help. She was awesome in real combat, but when it comes to verbal confrontations, she always get confused.

„I don't think she heard the question, sir" Started the boy. „It… it wasn't only her fault, mom. I… Actually, I pushed her first… b'cause she was bothering me… I… I couldn't do my calculations right with her breathing down my neck… I… She… We… I'm sorry."

„You two make me blush in shame." Responded their mom. „How come you are always the ones who get into troubles?! Shame!"

The scoldings made the twins mope. Tony rubbed his eyes. Ziva whispered she was sorry.

„You are going to be." Said Mrs. Gibbs sternly. „We are not done with this discussion!"

Mrs. Gibbs turned back to the professor.

„I'm sorry, sir. Actually, I came here to ask your permission to take my children a bit earlier from the class today… I needed them…"

„Not a problem, ma'am." Interrupt the professor. „We are almost finished… with today's class… they are free to go with you… right now… if you… need them to."

Concerned but happy that they are finally allowed to move from this shameful position in front of the whole class, twins momentarily rushed towards their mother. To everybody's surprise, Mrs. Gibbs signaled them to stop.

„No, no, no, get back in the corner." Mrs. Gibbs explained. „Professor, considering the situation, I believe it is better for Tony and Ziva to do their corner time till the end you determined. I will wait outside until the class finishes."

Professor Snape nodded and looked at the twins. They were back in the corner, ashamed.

„As… you… wish, ma'am."

„Please, sir, accept my apologies on behalf of my children. I assure you, me and my husband will talk to them about how they suppose to act in the school."

Professor nodded. Mrs. Gibbs saluted and exited the classroom, leaving everybody in strange, sad and tense atmosphere. Twins' fellow classmates didn't find the situation funny anymore. Hearing Mrs. Gibbs' words about the „talk", they all remembered times when they were in similar unpleasant situation. They felt sorry for the twins.

Finding herself back in the corner, Ziva leaned her forehead against the wall and buried her face in her hands. Last thing she wanted to do is cry in front of her whole classroom, but she couldn't help herself… she was so overwhelmed with fear and shame. Little shakes of her shoulders were the only sign of her crying, but lucky for her, no one of her fellow students noticed that. She peeked at her brother. He was also facing the wall, so she couldn't see his tears, but she knew for sure that he is also in tears. Being the twins, they could feel each others emotions. She sniffled.

Professor Snape said to the class he expect them to finish their tasks in two minutes, so they can check their answers together.

While everyone was quickly finishing their calculations, professor walked around the classroom. Passing by the twins' corner, he moved his cloak and reached in his pocket for the pack of paper tissues. He gave them to Ziva without a word. She looked at him gratefully and took one before handing the pack of tissues to her brother. When their hands touched, Ziva made an eye contact with Tony and whispered: „I'm sorry, Tony!" The boy shook his head: „It's not your fault."

„Shush. No talking... in the corner." Whispered professor Snape so nobody else could hear him. The boy returned him the pack of tissues. Before returning back to other students, professor Snape gently tossed twins' hairs. Puzzled, Tony looked at his sister asking without words. Did HE just pat us? Ziva shrug before putting her nose back in the corner.

The twins heard professor asking students who finished their task and who would like to write the right answer on the blackboard. Some girl volunteered.

Minutes passed. Not being in the center of everyone's attention anymore, Ziva felt better and started to relax. She still felt a bit uneasy thinking about what will happen when they come home and mom and dad decide to continue „the talk" about her and Tony's behavior in school, but she wasn't so panicky as before. Mom and dad are going to be angry, but we'll survive. It is not the first time we are in this sort of trouble. If she couldn't fight the problem, or run away from it, Ziva tended to let the destiny do it's own work.

Tony was quite different in that metter. He was quite eloquent, and he always did his best to get out of the trouble, no matter how small his chances seemed to be. He spent all of his time in corner thinking about what to say to make dad less angry at them for fighting in school. He knew very well that is almost impossible, since his father was so furious last time that happened, he threatened he is going to spank them the next time they get into trouble at school. And dad always keeps promises. The boy unconsciously rubbed his bottom.

Finally, the bell rang. Students cleaned up their working spaces, greeted the professor and quietly exited the classroom. Everybody was aware they are in danger to be kept in detention if they scream or run while exiting the classroom.

Tony and Ziva looked at their professor in anticipation. He nodded. They rushed to clean their working places and put away their books. Than they greeted the professor and headed out of the classroom.

The moment they saw their mother expecting them, they felt the kick of adrenaline in their guts. What's going to happen next? Are they still in trouble?

„We will talk about this at home. Now get in the car, we are already late!"

The twins felt a relief and run out of the school as fast as they could. They knew very well that they are not off the hook yet, but to be able to run and to finally get out of the school made them feel good. Mrs. Gibbs followed them, but then heard a silky voice calling her.

„Excuse me, Mrs. Gibbs! I need… to talk to you… please!"

„Yes?"

Professor Snape approached her so they can talk quietly and not to be heard by anyone.

„It is not… my job… to tell you how to raise your children…" Started the professor calmly. „But I would suggest… not to be too harsh… with them… about… today's mischief."

„What do you mean, professor?" Jenny Gibbs was shocked. „How do you mean – not to be too harsh? Their behavior was intolerable, and I tend to deal with that accordingly! This is not the first time…"

„Right." Interjected professor Snape raising his eyebrow. „Their behavior… was truly intolerelable… but they have just been punished… for that."

Jenny Gibbs just realized how incredibly calm and pleasurable voice the man had. And how unusual his way of speaking was with all of the pauses in the middle of sentence. Those pauses somehow made everything he said sound more serious and truthful. She immediately remembered one time when Tony was impersonating his Physics teacher. Listening her son doing so much pauses in the speech, Jenny than thought Tony was exaggerating. Now she realized Tony's impersonation was quite good. He could work as a stand-up comedian one day… but also, his ability to perceive details in human behavior can make him a good detective one day.

„Furthermore… they promised… that… their misbehavior… are not going to be… repeated." Finished the professor.

Silently scolding herself for focusing on the way this man talks, instead to listen what he's saying, Jenny Gibbs tried hard to understand the meaning of prof. Snape's monologue.

„Ha!" – she laughed the single syllable – „Please don't tell me you believe them when they say it will never happen again! With all due respect, you don't know them well, professor. If I had a penny every time they promised… "

Professor cleared his throat.

„Au contraire!" He said confidently. „I believe… I know… all of my students… pretty well, ma'am. Ziva and Tony… tend to be very energetic… and naughty… sometimes…. But… they are also… very intelligent… and goodhearted… children."

Mrs. Gibbs nodded. She had to admit, professor Snape described her imps pretty accurate.

„And… to answer you question… yes, I do believe… the twins are going to… do their best… to refrain from… such behavior… in the future. Today's situation… with you… and the whole class… witnessing their punishment… was very difficult… stressful… and shameful… for them. That is why… I deeply believe… they are do all… they can… not to experience that… again."

Mrs. Gibbs suddenly realized: „Well, yes… It's unpleasant for everybody to get scolded publicly."

„And… even more… to get scolded… by two authority figures… at the same time… in front… of the fellow students." Added the professor.

„Yes, you are right."

Usually strict professor's face, lost his infamous frown for a second. He smiled with only one corner of his mouth. „I won't be wasting… any more… of your time… ma'am… Goodbye!"

Before Mrs. Gibbs could answer, the professor was rushed down the school corridor, his cloak flying in the air behind him, giving him mysetrious look.

„Goodbye, professor…" – said the woman mostly to herself – „and thank you for taking care of Tony and Ziva."

Exiting the school, Jenny Gibbs felt almost as much relief as her kids felt couple of minutes before. Fresh air and sunny day made her feel a little bit more calm. She wasn't so concerned about the twins' behavior anymore. Remembering that weekend just begun… she felt sudden excitement about spending the whole weekend with her beloved family in the horse farm of Jethro's parents.

She called for twins, noticing them running all over the playground. Of course, they were chasing each other and playfully fighting. Tony just squealed in discomfort trough this laughter because Ziva twisted his arm behind his back, asking him if he surrenders.

„Hahaha! Not fair! That's cheating, you little…"

„Who's little?" Asked Ziva and playfully kicked him in his butt.

He managed to free himself, and to smack her on her head before running away. Ziva laughed and started chasing him again. Jenny Gibbs smiled. Jenny smiled. They will not fight again my foot! You should see them now, professor Snape! I'm their mom, I know them better…

„Tony! Ziva! Come here, we have to go. We are already late!"

The twins came immediately, panting and smiling. Drops of sweat shined on their foreheads, but their faces were bright. They were smiling not only with their mouths, but also with their eyes. Jenny smiled and caressed their cheeks noticing once again how happy they look after playing with each other. Even though, looking from the side, someone would have an impression the twins can't stand each other because of the constant bickering and fighting, the truth was, they were very close and in a sense dependent of each other. Jenny always admired their ability to be very mad at each other one moment, and the next moment to jump into saving each other from someone else's anger or aggression. Their father, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, used to say the twins spend half of their time fighting each other, and an other half to jointly fight the rest of the world. That was the most accurate description of twins' brotherly love Jenny has ever heard.

„Quickly, get in the car! Dad and Abby are waiting for us! We are visiting grandma and grandpa for the whole weekend!"

„Hooray!" Ziva jumped. She loved to spend time with grandparents and their horses.

Tony was more reserved. He too loved the countryside, but was more concerned of meeting the dad and having to tell him what happened in school.

„Are you coming, son?"

Mom was just entering the car, and Ziva already held the handle of the car's front door.

„The front seat is mine!" She exclaimed.

„Noooo! Not fair!" The boy rushed towards the door in attempt to push his sister away. „You rode on the front seat the last time! Now it's my turn! Mooom, tell her!"

Jenny lost her temper: „If the both of you don't enter the car right now, I'm going without you."

Tony frowned but sat on the back seat near the baby sit for their younger sister Abby. Ziva victoriously smiled sitting on the front seat. In the last second, she remembered they actually were in trouble at school, and mom threatened their „talk" about that is not over yet. Not wanting to be too close to potentially angry mom, Ziva also sat on the back sit.

„Oh, both of you on the back seat? Miracle!" commented mom before pushing the gas pedal, rushing to pick up her husband and younger daughter who must already be waiting for them in front of NCIS quarters.


	3. Family Car Ride

After ten minutes drive, the car stopped before the NCIS quarters. Special agent Gibbs was already waiting in front of the building. His youngest daughter Abby was sitting on his shoulders, smiling and joyfully waving towards the approaching car.

Agent Gibbs opened the back door of the car and smiled widely.

„What took you so long? Abby and I have been waiting for so long, we've almost put down the roots!"

Four year old girl giggled imagining daddy and herself like two trees with roots. She would be little, green tree, and dad would be the tallest and strongest tree with the silver treetop. That's because daddy has silver hair. Ziva says the name of the hair color is gray, not silver, but Abby can see their dad's hair is not gray like mouse – it's silver like the Moon. And mom's is like the Sun - golden and red, and spiky.

„I'm sorry you have to wait for that long, guys…" Jenny stopped in the middle of her sentence to kiss her husband and little daughter, and then shared the meaningful look with the kids on the back seat „We had to wait for the Physics class to finish, and we got stuck in the traffic jam. "

„Such a shame you didn't menage to get them from the school a little bit earlier, Jen, we could have already been at my folks' ranch by now" said special agent Jethro Gibbs while kissing his twins and putting Abby into her car seat.

Tony and Ziva become very still at this point. They wondered why mom didn't tell dad the reason why they had to wait the end of the class.

„Ah, what can we do…" smiled agent Gibbs „There's no point in crying over the spilled coffee."

„It's milk, dad!" Ziva corrected.

„Hm?"

„The saying goes: There's no point in crying over spilled milk. Not coffee."

„Maybe. But who would cry over the milk, anyway?" asked Gibbs jokingly „Spilled coffee, on the other hand, IS quite a disaster."

Everybody laughed. Abby laughed so hard she even forgot to make a fuss while her dad put her sit belt on. The click sit belt made by closing remembered her to whine about not wanting to put the sit belt on, but she lost the act as soon as her dad frowned and threatened with his forefinger.

„We are all ready! Start the engine, Jen! Weekend on the ranch finaly begins!" said Jethro while taking the front seat.

„Jeah, finally we are all free for the whole weekend" said his wife alluding his investigator-on-the-field job that was the main reason he barely could play any vacation.

„Shush. Don't jinx me now…" said Jethro patting his cellphone in his pocket „We want this damn thing to remain silent for the rest of the weekend… hopefully my team can bare without me for couple of days and there won't be urgent calls this time."

The car was fastly moving towards Gibbs Senior's ranch. It was cheerful inside, not only because dad was in such a great mood that he used more words than usual, but also because Abby had her own show of singing and babbling about her day in the kindergarten.

„That's nice, honey… sounds like you had a wonderful day" said Jenny smiling in the mirror to her daughter.

„And what about you two?" Jethro jumped in „How was the school today?"The twins exchanged the look and felt shivers down the spines. The car become awkwardly quiet. Ziva stared through the window like there's something very interesting outside. Tony dropped his head, and started to undo the knot on the waist of his pants, and then doing it again, tighter…

Jethro Gibbs become suspicious. He turned in the seat so he could face the kids. He called both of his elder children by their names, making them to look at him. His infamous stare made dangerous criminals to brake down, let alone two ten year olds. The kids blushed and bowed their heads.

„What did you do?" asked dad with irritated tone that clearly suggested not to be around the bush with the answer.

Twins felt the kick of adrenaline, and once more exchanged the looks before lowering their heads. They knew dad is going to be furious when they tell him.

How to make it sound like and accident, and not their fault but not lying?

Ziva fidgeted and her brother started to nervously crumple the edges of his shorts.

„ANSWER ME!" losing his temper, Gibbs yelled like a marine, and that made everybody jump in their seat. Abby immediately broke into tears even though she knew she is not the one in trouble right now. But dad could be so scary sometimes. Twins tensed all muscles in their body, not knowing what to do or say to get out of the trouble. Their hearts beat like crazy.

Jenny knew all too well that there's no point to interfere Jethro's interrogation. The only thing that can calm him down right now are answers, and the answers from the people he had questioned.

Suddenly realizing the effects of his shouting, agent Gibbs felt sorry for losing his temper. To calm himself down, he shut his eyes close, and pinched the bridge of his nose, quietly counting to ten. Only when he was sure he can again speak with normal tone of voice he addressed his younger child.

„It's O.K., Abby. Don't cry, honey. I won't yell again. Promise."

He looked at elder children and continued: „Come on, you two, tell me what happened. I'm going to find out this way or the other…"

That was the true, and everybody knew it. Dad was the best investigator in the country. Special agent Gibbs was known by his ability to almost effortlessly figure out everything people would like to hide. In his work and in his private life, he always knew where he stands in relations with other people. He was very hard to surprise.

„Tony! Tell me what happened in school, son."

The boy froze solid. He could feel the fear crawling all over his guts. He knew very well that his answer must be immediate and truthful. Every attempt to procrastinate or to go around the bush with the truth will increase his punishment. Dad never had patience for liars and procrastinators. Tony took a deep breath like he is ready to jump into the pool. He raised his head ready to tell daddy everything, but as soon as his eyes met dad's, all of his courage had left him and he just let the air out of his lungs without a single word.

Dad switched his stern investigator's look to Ziva. She couldn't bare it, so she lowered her head and spit out quickly like she's chased by the pack of wolfs: „We were made to stand in the corner during Physics."

Dad's eyebrows raised. „Both of you?"

Ziva nodded.

„Why?"

Tony had best intentions to answer the question, but his heart beat in his throat, so he barely muttered: „Wefotdad…"

„What? Speak clearly so I can understand what you are saying, young man."

The twins fidgeted in discomfort. They both wished they could just change the physical state, and flow out from the car seat and trough the car floor on the road.

Ziva looked at her brother. He was biting his lower lip in the attempt to stop himself of saying what he must say. She decided to step in.

„He said we fought, dad… Sorry. It's not his fault, I was bothering him…"

„No, papa" Tony finally found his voice but sounded like a much younger kid „It's not her fault… I pushed her first!"

Hearing this infamous „twins defensive method", their mother had to bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. They were adorable when they worked together against the „enemy".

„Wait a second! Don't talk in the same time. Who is going to explain to me, if there is an explanation for that stupidity at all… how the hell happened that you two fought in school again?!"

Everybody felt dad is coming very close to the point of irritation after which he is going to stop asking questions and start punishing.

Jenny looked in the mirror to check the children. They were moping and obviously scared. Abby vigorously sucked her thumb, what she didn't do in last two months.

„Listen, Jethro, you are too angry right now, no answer will make you content at the moment… Let's leave this conversation for some other time…"

Her husband gave her confused look. Last time the twins fought in school they both agreed on punishing them if that happens again. What is the matter with her now?

„I know what you are thinking right now" continued Jenny „Sure, we have to discuss this incident with Tony and Ziva, but this is not a time nor place to do that properly. Before you continue this conversation with the twins, I would like to talk to you in private… And besides… Abby is terrified from your scoldings… And she did nothing wrong. She really doesn't have to be the part of this."

Looking at younger daughter, Jethro felt especially sad. She was in obvious distress.

„You're right, Jen, we won't do this now."

He strictly looked at the twins: „For now. Although it would be the best to stop the car near some bush, so we can get the switch and deal with the problem right now!"

The mention of the switch made all the children to stop breathing. They had never been switched, only spanked with the hand or slapped on the back of their heads, but switch was in all their coversations the scariest devil's instrument. When they were especialy naughty, it was enough for mom or dad to just mention the swich, and the kid would become angels in no time.

„No, daddy…" Ziva felt the kick of panic somewhere in her tummy and couldn't stop herself from crying. She looked at Tony and understood he felt the same, and possibly at the same time.

„Please, don't…" cried out the boy.

Even Abby mumbled trough her thumb: „No, 'ich, no…"

The mother rushed to calm the situation down.

„Quiet down! No one is going to get the switch this time. We all need to cool off a bit. Come on, stop crying. We are at the ranch in 20 minutes! Grandma and grandpa must be already waiting for us…" she looked at the mirror. Seeing that she caught everybody's attention, she continued: „When we come and greet grandpa and grandma, Abby is going to help grandpa Jack with horses and we…"

„Horsey, horsey! Yi-haaaa" Abby's eyes widened from excitement.

Jenny smiled at her in the mirror, and then looked at her husband.

„And the rest of us are going to have little talk in the bedroom upstairs. Al right?"

„Yes."

„Yeah."

„O.K."

„Good. Then enough already with this topic! Now, who knows what is: green-click-red?"

Everybody looked at Jenny like she just fell from the Mars.

„Hahaha, you all should see yourself right now with your dropped yaws!" laughed Jen.

„Come on… It's a riddle. Who can guess what is: green-click-red?"

Ziva tried: „A street light?"

„No."

Abby removed her thumb and said: „Green and red is - watermelon!"

„No. It's not."

„Yes, it is!" Protested the girl. „Yes it is! It is green from the outside, and red from the inside… but it also has a little bit white and some black dots."

„You mean seeds." Ziva helped her out.

Gibbs laughed at Abby's explanation: „It's true, baby, watermelon really is green and red, but mom asked what is green-click-red. Watermelon doesn't go 'click', understand?"

Jenny mischievously smiled: „Come on, special agent Gibbs… don't preach but instead answer the riddle if you can!"

Gibbs laughed and gently pulled his wife's ear: „You're mocking me, huh?"

„So, do you know the answer or don't you, special agent Gibbs?"

Jethro raised his eyebrows and scratched his short hair. „I really don't. But I'll take the chance… Is it a cell phone?"

„Oh, come on, dad! It's obvious you don't have a clue about the technology!" said Tony confidently. „Who has ever seen the green phone?"

„Yeah, but the phone can have the green mask or cover…" explained Ziva. „And when you put on the mask, it goes 'click'."

„Good point, my girl!" Said Gibbs contentedly. „So, Jen, tell us. Is it a cell phone mask?"

„Nope."

„Of course it's not the mask. This is a lousy idea. With masks and covers, everything can be green and red…" said Tony.

„O.K. smart guy" said Jethro jokingly „Tell us then what is the right answer."

„Uhm… I dunno… Maybe tomato? While it grows it is green, and when it is fresh it's red."

„No. Tomato is not an answer" said mom.

„There's no 'click' in tomato" explained Abby.

„That's right!" said Ziva „The answer is not a tomato, it's a strawberry… isn't it, mom?"

Tony laughed: „What? Strawberry? Hahaha, you are the strawberry!"

„You shut up, the tomato-head!" answered Ziva.

„Hey, hey, don't fight… Come on… try to figure out what the green-click-red could be." Said Jen.

„Well, I wanted to guess and then this tomato interrupted…" said Ziva pointing to Tony.

„Tell us now." Said dad.

„Well, it is a strawberry because…"

„It is NOT a strawberry, jeez. You are so stubborn sometimes!" Tony rolled his eyes. Ziva punched him in the leg, carefully not to be seen by parents.

„Tony! We have listened your answer! Now be kind and let your sister explain her answer."

Tony puffed but said nothing. Ziva continued:

„I think it is strawberry because strawberrys are red, and have green stem on the top, which we have to remove when we are eating them. When you remove the stem you can hear the sound similar to 'click'."

„Interesting explanation, Ziv." Said Jen. „But that is not the answer to this riddle."

„What is it then?" Ziva lost her patience.

„Do you want me to tell you or are you all going to guess some more?"

„No. Tell us." Said Tony.

„All right. Green-click-red is… the frog in the mixer! Ahahahahaha!"

Jethro busted out laughing: „Hahahaha, Jen, you are insane! What kind of dark humor jokes are you playing on us. That is so unsuitable for the children!"

Confused, Abby watched her sister and brother laugh along with the parents.

„Why frog?" She asked after a while.

Tony rushed to beat Ziva in explaining why is the frog red after turning the mixer on. He loved to talk about blood and other scary stuff. He also loved horrors and zombie related computer games. Everything that had even a small relation with blood and death, to him it was „cool" and „awesome". That's why he loved this riddle.

„Eeeeeew. Poor froggy." Abby was disgusted. She loved animals very much, and this was everything but funny to her.

„Don't worry, Abby, that didn't really happen." Rushed their mom to explain. „It's just a joke."

„Not funny!" frowned the little girl.


	4. At The Ranch

**A/N: This chapter contains corporal punishment and spanking of a minor. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

The car ride continued in joyfull echo of joking, laughing and bickering. Finally, everybody was in the good mood and the time past very fast. When they arrived on the Gibbs' ranch, grandparents Jack and Lola were already waiting for them in front of the house. As soon as she saw them, Abby started to happily wave and tried to free herself from the seat belt. She couldn't do it herself, so Tony helped her. She flung herself straight into grandpa Jack's arms. Ziva and Tony followed her, kissing and hugging grandma Lola, and grandpa – when he finally put Abby down. Everybody were so excited, they all talked at the same time. Lola were holding Jethro's face in her hands and admiring him.

„Oh, my dearest son! I haven't seen you for so long! You are always working…"

„True, we never know when I have to go back… It's that kind of a job. How are you, mom? How's your hip?"

„Oh, don't worry about that. It's all healed now." Lola shook her head. „Jenny, how are you, my dear? Oh, my dear angels! How are you all grown up!" She kissed each kid on the forehead.

The dogs have run all over the place, barking and wagging their tails… participating in their human's happiness. Even horses came neighing near the fence to see the newcomers. As soon as she spotted them, Abby run towards them, thrilled!

„Abby, wait!" Shouted Jenny. Abby didn't even hear her, she was mesmerized by the horses. Those were her favorite creatures… except for unicorns, but sadly, grandpa Jack didn't have any unicorn on his ranch. Ziva has told her numerous times that unicorns do not exist, but Abby knew better. She saw one every night in her dreams. That one exists!

She already put her foot on the lowest crossbar of the fence that separated the yard from the grassland with horses, when Jethro yelled:

„Abigail! Stop right there!"

This marine's command worked like a charm. Little girl froze in spot, but gave daddy a frustrated look. Why is he yelling? Doesn't he understand? This is important! There's a horsey! A white one, and a black one, and the little one! She want's to play with them! That is the most important thing in the world!

„Horsey… daddy! Abby rides! Yeee-haaa!"

Grandpa came and took her in his embrace.

„Yes, yes… you are going to ride, my little cowgirl… Just a little later."

„Now!" She insisted.

„Not now, angel" Said grandma „Now we're going tho have lunch. Who's hungry?"

„Me! Me!"

„We all are, actually." Jethro smiled.

„Great, everything is ready. Let's eat!" Like every granny, Lola was happy to feed her beloved ones.

„No! Abby wants riding horsey!" Little girl pouted.

„Not now, Abbs." Said Jethro seriously „And most certainly, not in this clothes…"

Abby started whining, but was interrupt by grandpa's cheerful words:

„Come on, my dear cowgirl, let's find your riding clothes!" He kissed her cheek and tickled her with his mustache before heading to the house. Abby giggled.

„Grandma, what's for lunch?" asked Tony.

„What would you like, my prince?" grandma jokingly bowed.

„Hahahaa. Hotdogs and fries."

Everyone laughed.

„So typical!" said grandma „Do you ever eat anything else besides hotdogs and fries?"

„Well…"

„Just joking, I have made hotdogs for you, dearest!"

„Woo-hooo!"

Ziva frowned: „I don't like hotdogs!"

„Oh, come on, kids!" mom interrupt „Don't act so spoiled. We're all going to eat whatever grandma has made for us."

„Oh, let them be, Jen. I like to spoil them if I can…" said Lola „I know you don't like them, princess… That's why I have made some meatballs especially for you. "

Ziva hugged her: „You are the greatest!"

Lola laughed happily: „Come on, enough talking… Let's go inside and eat already!"

„Who comes last at the table, loser!" Shouted Tony and sprinted towards the front door. Ziva chased him immediately.

When grownups finally entered the dining room, twins were already at the table – bickering as always who came first.

Grandpa and Abby came last.

„Look at my beautiful cowgirl" Commented Jethro his youngest daughter's new outfit. „It looks great on you, Abbs!"

He lifted the hat off her head. She reached for it, whining: „Gimme! Gimme! It's mine!"

„I know it's yours, I'll give it back later." Jethro patted her head „Remember the rule no 55. We don't ware hats at dinner table. Hats are supposed to be worn outside."

„NOOOOOO! Gimme my hat! Gimme!" the little girl cried out.

Dad stayed untouched by her little tantrum.

„I said you'll get your hat back after the lunch."

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooo! Abby wares it now!"

„Abbs, don't yell. We are going to have lunch now. No one wares hats while eating. Look at grandpa… even he has taken his hat off."

„But I don't wanna! Gimme!" She yelled angerly.

Grandpa rushed to comfort the crying little girl.

„Come on, princess… don't cry. Dad is right. Hats don't belong to the tabe. You see, mine is hanging over there by the door… ready for me to pick it up when I go outside."

Grandpa approached Jethro and took Abby's hat from him: „Look, I will put your hat right there on the hook as well. That's because it is good for our hats to chat a little while no one is listening…"

„It is?" Abby rubbed her eyes. Completely amazed with the idea, she forgot she was crying a few seconds ago.

„Of course! They haven't seen each other for a while…" grandpa winked at elder kids „You know… yours is in your room when you are not around to wear it… And mine is always with me. That's why they didn't have chance to talk."

„'Bout what?"

„I dunno… some hat related secret stuff that humans are not allowed do hear." Said grandpa and sat near her. She immediately climbed on his lap.

„Hats have secrets?" She was fascinated.

„Of course! Come on, now let's eat while they talk to each other on that hook."

Jethro gave his father a grateful look. God knows when would Abby stop crying and yelling if Jack didn't come up with this story. Jack winked at him and whispered: „At her age you were equally stubborn... and easy to entertain."

Jethro laughed. Mommy and grandma brought out the food. Twins yelled in delight.

„Hey! Kids, did you wash your hands?" asked mom.

„Ooops!"

„I'll give you ooops! Go wash them, quickly!"

Kids raced to the bathroom giggling. Eleders heard them bickering: „First!", „No, not fair! You cheated!", „I did not!", „Did too.", „Did not!", „Did too." „Abby was firstest!", „You wish!", „I was!"

„Hey, you three… If you don't come back as soon as possible, we are going to eat everything without you." said Jethro jokingly.

Kids came running back.

„Oh, I forgot the meat! Jethro, please, go get it… It is a bit to heavy on that tray for me to carry it." Said Lola.

Jethro went in the kitchen.

„Mommy, Tony spayed me with the water in the bathroom" Abby whined.

„She pushed me…" said Tony defensively.

„Enough with the bickering! Sit, eat, and let the rest of us enjoy our meal." Said Jenny tiredly „Jethro, are you comming with that meat?"

„Maybe…" they heared the answer from the kitchen „And maybe I have already eaten everything! You will never know! Hahaha!"

Tony immediately rushed into the kitchen to check it out. Jethro counted on his son's curiosity, so he hid behind the door. As soon as the boy came into the kitchen, Jethro bear-hugged him and picked him up: „Gotcha!" Tony laughed.

„Daaaad, let me down!"

Laughing, Jethro grabed his son's leg, and lift him by it… leting him hang upside-down. Tony sqeeled happily. „Da-hahahaa-aaad… You're silly! Hahahaha."

Carrying the boy like this, Jethro entered the dining room: „I found the meat, mom, but I'm not sure if we have the tray that is big enough for serving."

Everyone laughed so hard.

„You are crazy!" comented grandma.

Abby jumped from Jacks lap and ran towards her dad: „Abby upside-down too! Abby upside-down too!"

„Hahaha, can't hold you both, honey… Tony is heavy enoguh" panted Jethro.

„I'll hold you!" Ziva rushed to pick up her little sister.

„Carefully, Ziv" Jenny gasped „Jethro, was it really necessary to gave them the idea?"

Ziva was quite a strong ten years old girl, so she held Abby upside-down with almost no effort. Abby squealed in delight. Everybody laughed.

„Now you look like two bats!" commented grandpa.

"Hell, yeah! We're Batmen… well, Batman and Batwoman!" yelled Tony „Gimme five, Abbs!"

They menaged to high five each other upside down laughing like crazy.

„Come on, Batmen and strongmen… Enough clowning! Come to eat!" Jenny was the voice of reason.

Soon everybody enjoyed their meal with happy chatter. When they finished the meal, Jack said:

„Jethro, I want you to look at the wooden horse carriage I'm working on… I have troubles with one loose part, and have no clue how to fix it. You will surely have some good ideas… You are much better in carpentry than myself. Are you still building that boat of yours?"

Jethro nodded: „Yup, It relaxes me… Let's take a look at your carriage!"

„Oh, there's no rush, you just came here… Relax a little bit!"

"Abby wants to ride a horsey"

„Me too." Ziva agreed.

„I want to drive grandpa's tractor!" exclaimed Tony.

„Me too!"

„Me too! Please, grandpa!"

„But I'm first!" said Tony.

„All right, all right" Smiled Jack „You all are going to drive it, but with me, not by yourself."

„But I'm big enough…"

„Tony!" Jenny pierced him with the glare „Don't even think about driving alone."

Tony frowned: „But I could… I'm big enough!"

„Me too."

„Me too." Abby wanted to be part of the group. Everybody laughed. „Let's go!" She ran towards the door.

„Hey, hey… not right now…" said Jack „We've just had eaten… We need to rest for a while now."

„No! Abby wants to ride horsey now… And tractor… now! Now!"

„Please, grandpa! Just one small ride." Joined Ziva.

„Yes, please grandpa…please!" said Tony.

„Stop the yelling, please!" said Jenny.

„Enough!" joined dad „Grandma and grandpa worked very hard today, and they need some afternoon rest. Grandpa will show you the horses and tractor later… we are here for the whole weekend. Now go unpack your bags while grandpa and grandma take their usual afternoon naps…"

„NO!" Abby yelled grabbing the doorknob, only to realize the door is locked. „Waaaaah! Abby wants horses! Horses! Horses!"

Jethro's patience started to run low.

„Abby, stop that nonsense!"

„NOOOOO! Open the door! Abby rides horses!"

Being accustomed to Abby's stubbornness, Jenny ignored her.

„Grandma worked very hard to cook all this delicious meals we just had… We can at least thank her by doing the dishes while she takes a little rest. Who's…"

„I'm going to dry the dishes!" Ziva volunteered.

"Great idea, Jen!" Said the father „Ziva and I are going to do the dishes, Tony and Abby can unpack our baggage, and you, please, make us some coffee… I'm already going trough a caffeine crisis!"

Everyone went to do as planned, except Abby who whined non-stop about horses.

„I have to plug my PlayStation into my room" Tony made plans already, carrying his bags upstairs.

„What do you need a PlayStation for, dummy? We are at the countryside! Let's play outside… making fortress or play ball!" yelled Ziva from the kitchen.

„Just unpack your bags for now, son. We still have to talk about whether you're allowed to play that Station-thingy or not." Said father seriously.

„Why shouldn't we play?" Tony was puzzled.

„Have you already forgotten about our unfinished talk from the car today?"

True that. Twins had such a good time here at grandma's they totally forgot about their corner time in school. Now they both felt uneasy not knowing what to expect.

„But, dad… we won't do it again!"

„Yeah… we're sorry…"

„Oh come on, Jethro, don't be mad at the kids…" interrupted the grandma passing trough the kitchen on her way to her room and sensing there was some serious trouble in the past.

„They are all so good… Look at them doing their chores and everything… " Grandpa agreed.

„We will talk about it later" Said Jethro nervously „Jen! Is that coffee ready yet?"

„I'm making it…" answered Jenny while smiling „You can be such pain in the ass when you lack your dose of caffeine!"

Jethro and Ziva finished washing the dishes amazingly fast. Jenny jokingly said the reason of Jethro's fast finishing the chore must be his longing for the cup of coffee as soon as possible.

Finishing with some random chatter, grandpa and grandma saluted everybody in order to go get some sleep. Abby become furious.

„Noooo!" she run towards Jack and pulled him as hard as she could towards the door „Go riding with Abby!"

„I'm tired, hun…"

„No! No tired! Abby rides!"

„Later, my angel…" said grandpa tossing her hear.

„Noooo, now! Now! Now! Now!"

Grandpa tried his best to reason her.

„We'll go later… Now I'm tired… I'm going to sleep for a little while. Grandma goes too. You can go rest with us if you want… I can tell you… "

„NO!"

„That actually quite a good idea…" Said mom „She haven't sleep in kindergarten. That's why she's so grumpy."

"No! Abby no sleepy! Abby wants horses! Now!"

„Abby, that's enough!" said mom sternly „Be a good girl and listen…"

„NO! No, no, no, no! Abby no sleepy! Wants horses! Abby wants horses! Waaaaaah! Grandpa go with Abby!"

Little girl yelled and pulled her grandpa's hand as hard as she could, but in vain… She couldn't make him move. Furious, she started kicking him and screaming.

Jethro lowered his coffee on the table, rushed towards little girl and pulled her out of Jack's hand. He made her turn sideways and smacked her little bum three times. The sting from this sudden spanking, surprised the the little girl, so she immediately stopped screaming and kicking. She looked at her father with eyes full of unshed tears, rubbing her rear end.

„Are you done with the tantrum?" frowned Jetho sternly, piercing her with his infamous glare.

„Let her be, Jethro, she's just a little tired…" Jack did his best to calm the situation down, but stopped in the middle of the sentence when his son pierced him with his annoyed look.

"Now listen to me…" said Jethro sternly to his youngest daughter, squatting in front of her so they can be at the same eye level.

But Abby decided she's not going to talk to anyone. All she wanted is to get her way. She tried all she could to free herself from her father's grip. She screamed, kicked… even threw herself on the floor in attempt to get away from him… but nothing worked. In seconds, she found herself being lifted up and placed over one of her father's knees. Before she could process what was happening, hard smacks fell on her rear end, shaking her whole body, and snapping her out of her temper tantrum. Feeling the burning smacks on her bottom, Abby froze for a second. Two more smacks, and she began crying quite differently than before.

„Owieee! Daddy, nooo! Waaah! Abby good, Abby good!"

Sensing that his message is finally received, Jethro stopped the spankings and lowered his daughter down, in front of him. „Are you going to behave from now on?"

„Yeees!" cryied little pigtailed girl rubbing her eyes and her bottom at the same time.

„Good. Now listen to me. You can go take a nap with grand…"

Abby flung herself into her father's embrace. „I wanna horses, daddy!" She cried.

Jethro returned the hug, but stand his ground on the matter.

„I know, Abby. But right now that is not going to happen…"

She cried even more, but her father shushed her and continued:

„As I was saying… Right now you can go take a nap with grandma and grandpa, or you can help Tony and Ziva unpack our stuff. There's no the third option."

Abby buried her face into her father's shoulder and squealed. She wasn't content with the options, but wasn't ready to defy her father any more. She wanted to be a good girl again.

Understanding, her father stood up with her still in his embrace, and quietly walked around the room, rocking and shushing her. Jethro could feel her relaxing on him under his gentle pats on her back. Her sniffles became quieter.

„Abby sorry." She whispered.

„It's O.K., baby. Daddy is not angry anymore…" Reassured the dad. „Now tell me, are you going to take the nap or…"

Abby whimpered, but grandma came and took the little girl from her father.

„Of course she is… I can't fall asleep if someone doesn't tell me a bedtime story! And my dear Abby will do that for me, isn't that true?"

Abby was completely confused. „I don't know…"

„Of course you do… You are full of stories! Tell me about your day in kindergarten today. What did you do?" chatted grandma cheerfully, taking the girl upstairs towards the bedroom. Grandpa fallowed them.

Jethro sighed, grabbing his coffee. Jenny approached him and gently touched his hand. They exchanged meaningful looks.

„How it started… I sense I'm not going to get any rest this weekend."

„I know…" she whispered.

Tony and Ziva stood stiff during Abby's tantrum… trying not to get in trouble themselves. Now they looked at their parents not sure what to do. Noticing their confused faces, Jethro sighed.

„Please, go unpack…"

The twins ran towards their room as fast as they could.

„Jenny… what are we doing wrong?" whispered Jethro looking exhausted. „I have a strange feeling that the more we try to make them a good human beings, to talk and explain, not to yell, and to be patient with them… the more time we actually spend completely lost in their yelling, fighting, tantrums, bickering… I just…"

Jenny hugged him. „You are just a father of three healthy, lively kids… It's just a phase…"

Jethro looked deeply into her eyes: „Please, be around, or I will not survive this phase!"

Jenny smiled: „Are those the words of senior special agent Gibbs who's respected and feared by many?"

Jethro kissed her nose. „Nope. Just the words of a confused dad."

„You don't look that confused to me, my love… You managed everything just as good as any good parent would…" She placed a kiss on his lips. „Come, let's go finish our coffees on the porch… I want to talk to you about Tony and Ziva's school."

„Oh, dear Lord… I forgot about that. What happened? Were they in big trouble? Are they suspended from school?"

„Hey, special agent Gibbs, hold your horses! Stop interrogating me like I'm one of your criminals!" said Jenny jokingly.

„Sorry… It's a habit…"

„Some habit indeed!"

Jenny told him everything about the incident in school, and what professor said about their twins.

„Smart man, that Snape… I would like to shake his hand one day." Commented Gibbs.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about this behavior, Jethro? I don't know how to get them to behave in school and stop fighting… I mean, I know most of the time they do it for fun, but…"

Jethro took a minute to finish his coffee in silence.

„I have an idea. Follow me."He took Jenny's hand and headed towards twins' room.

„But what are you…"

„Just trust me!" said Jethro looking deeply into her eyes.


End file.
